mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
DocGod (God)
DocGod, 'was a human being who became a God and also the worlds first Doc. DocGod is considered to be the most powerful and strongest active deity in the universe. He's also considered as the greatest, most powerful Doc in the history too. DocGod is also the original creator of the DocSoul and is the only one capable of adding DocGod (PowerForm) in the DocSoul. History Centauries ago, DocGod was a human who was married and had four children. He lived in a small village and kept balance in his village while the rest of the world was unbalanced. One day Elektross (God) and Equilibrio (God) noticed that DocGod's village was in perfect harmony. Through further inspection, they came to the conclusion that the human DocGod held the village in balance. The two of them informed the other Gods and they all saw his potential as guardian of the universe. The Gods approached him and offered him the position of God with the condition that his family would act as guardians in his leave. But WarLord (God) also wanted him to forget his human name and making it his weakness while he could also never see his wife again, the keeper of his former name. When he became a God, DocGod used his newfound powers to bring the universe back into balance. After some time the other Gods realized that DocGod had become too powerful on his own. Feeling threatened, they came with the opposition that DocGod could only interfere with Earth if all the Gods agreed he could. One day DocGod noticed that his old village was unbalanced and he wanted to bring peace to his old home. The Gods disagreed saying that his sons had that responsibility. So DocGod secretly forged the Holy Platform as a gateway to different worlds. He went back to Earth and after restoring it, he met his sons. They offered him the God Cards as a token of gratitude but he declined. He than proceeded to give his sons the knowledge and information about Power Forms, the DocSoul and The Core. The other Gods realized what DocGod had done and all went through the platform and entered Earth. Upon entering Earth, the Godly pressure they executed started trembling Earth. Using his powers, DocGod sucked all the Gods, including himself, back through the Platform to the God Realm. However he left the keys that would open the platform behind. Back at the God Realm, the majority of the Gods were furious at what DocGod had done. DocGod used his powers on all the Gods and permitted there powers, under the term permission powers. This meant that they could only use these disastrous powers again under certain conditions, including his own powers. After these events the Gods had never agreed on anything again. However because of the Doc Family who protected the people of Earth, they had never had the occasion to agree on something. Decennia later when ShadowLife, with DiamondLord's powers threated existence by having absorbed the power of the God Cards, acquired the Soul Diamond and was about to absorb the Numeron Cards. Noa Doc tried battling ShadowLife but every PowerForm failed to hurt him. DocGod froze time and appeared before Noa. He told her about the DocSoul and it's true purpose. He than went on telling her that he included a Form strong enough to face almost every opponent. He than proceeded to touch the DocSoul and unlocked his own Power Form in the DocSoul. Time was restored normal and Noa had transformed into DocGod (PowerForm). She than proceeded to defeat him and restored the powers he had stolen. Personality DocGod is fully aware on the responsibility he has. As the most powerful being in the universe, he's in charge on keeping it in balance. DocGod keeps a watching eye over his descendant, Noa Doc. He's aware on what's she's doing but doesn't watch over her constantly. DocGod has respect for those who share his vision. This doesn't mean however that he is disrespectful against those who don't share his vision. DocGod is also not hesitant towards his decisions. If he has to take something or someone down in order to hold balance in the world, he will proceed without hesitation. Despite that, he can still regret some decisions he has made but knows he had to do it. Despite his dominating presence, DocGod is kind to other beings and humans but maintains a certain authority. Powers and Abilities The DocGod is the most powerful being in the universe. He's stronger than any of the other Gods, but he still needs them in order to hold the world in balance. 'Standard Powers: The following powers and abilities will DocGod have everywhere and anytime. Supreme Strength: Due to his massive size DocGod possesses supreme strength. Even foes with super strength are no match for his strength. And even foes with high defense and/or durability are not capable of enduring this hit for a second. It has been said that his strength could even break Earth's core. Extreme Durability: DocGod is extremely durable, even without the use of any type of armor. He can take on many attacks and sustain no damage at all. Even if he's on Earth and he only has his standard powers even attacks from the other Gods give him little harm. Genius-Level Intellect: DocGod is the smartest being in the universe. His intellect is unparalleled to anyone else, even some of the other Gods. He was the one who created the DocSoul and was the one who used is intellect to bring peace to Earth. He was also the one who created the Power Form concept. Cosmic Manipulation: DocGod has the power to manipulate all cosmic forces. He can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect he desires, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the creation of force fields and the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes. He can also call upon the power of comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter. He can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. Cosmic Bolt Projection: DocGod has the natural power to fire incredible powerful, destructive cosmic energy bolts from his hands and wings. He can generate them at the speed of lightning and fire them at an extremely deadly rate and accuracy. Astral Projection: DocGod has the power of astral projection, meaning he can separate his spirit from his body allowing him to appear on Earth. He apparently still has access to his powers as he stopped time and unlocked his DocGod (PowerForm) own sample in the DocSoul for Noa. Time Stopping: DocGod has the power to stop time on Earth for everybody with the exception of himself and those he chooses. Immortality: Because DocGod is a God, just as his name suggests, he is immortal. He can never die as long as he wants to. There are no possible means that he can be killed, however there are ways to defeat him. Flight: Despite his tremendous size, DocGod can fly at normal speeds but also at high speed. The latter is thanks to his booster packs on his legs which boosts his speed. Omniscience: DocGod’s mind is unblocked to the entire universe, he knows every answer to every question, past, present, and future. He may or may not know all information at all times, as some knowledge may be spontaneous and some may require the action of others. Omni-Senses: DocGod has all of his senses enhanced to universal scale which enables him to see, smell, hear and otherwise sense everything around the universe. This enables his mind to perceive information that is normally closed to the physical senses. Sense of Strength: DocGod is also able to sense the strengths, skills, abilities and weaknesses from everyone he wants. Danger Intuition: DocGod is able to detect impending threats. This power allows him to recognize events or threats that directly effect him or another person. Precognition: DocGod has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. Truth Inducement: Being the God of Justice, DocGod can force any being into telling the truth and being honest with someone. He can invoke the truth out of anyone at any time but choses to believe them on their word instead of forcing them to. Divine Combat: DocGod is potentially the undisputed master of all forms of combat. He has both natural and supernatural fighting skills available as well as supreme strength and stamina. He also has immense defensive abilities unsurpassed by any other fighter; he also posses a high level of intellect which he uses to plan his attacks carefully. 'Permission Powers:' DocGod can only do the following things, listed under permission, if all the other Gods agree he can do. However this only works in the God Realm which he cannot exit if he doesn't have permission to exit. If he's in any other realm he can rule over all things. Omnipotence/Reality Warping: DocGod has the ability to be almighty in every senses and variations, and can do absolutely anything and everything. He can do absolutely anything, even the impossible, including create something bigger than infinite or smaller than zero, or both at the same time, and anything similarly excessive. Creation: DocGod can create anything and everything from nothing. He can create anything to an infinite scale as well as energy and matter to an infinite scale and create life, souls or anything biological/organic. He has shown to create the Power Form concept and bestow it on his family as well as the inter-dimensional doorway called Holy Platform. Omniverse Manipulation: DocGod is also able to manipulate time in every parallel reality, break any boundaries in every universe, manipulate existence in the omniverse and travel to every universe to keep balance. Universal Manipulation: DocGod can also manipulate and control anything and everything within the entire universe and beyond. Reality Restoration: DocGod can also undo any effects caused via reality warping even his own actions Destiny Manipulation: DocGod is able to perceive and affect (possibly even control) the Destiny and Fate, allowing him to affect reality in several ways both overt and hidden. Universal Irreversibility: DocGod also can render an action from oneself or others (including events in general) and is impossible to be blocked, manipulated and reversed, by all means. Signature Moves DocGod's signature moves are: *'Ultimate God Fist': DocGod raises his fist in the air while his fist glows amber. He then brings his fist back and punches his opponent with overwelming force. *'Giga God Beam': The end of DocGod's wand flashes and an energy pulse from the end goes to the top of the wand. When the pulse reaches the top, he fires an gigantic powerful green beam from that point to its target. *'Will Of The God': This attack was only mentioned to be far more worse than Catastroforce. *'Catastroforce': DocGod becomes surrounded with black energy, while his surroundings start to shake and tremble, he focuses all of his powers combined between his hands. The energy morphs into either an energy ball, beam or blast and is fired to the opponent. **This attack creates a catastrophe around the area and is able to defeat and maybe kill any target. Weaknesses/Resistances Mobility Issues: DocGod is extremely big and will destroy pretty much everything should he fall. Godly Democratic Influence: DocGod can't inflict things or occurrences that happen on Earth, without the permission of the other Gods. Human Name Weakness: The legend states that whoever knows DocGod's human name gains complete control over him. The only person, besides himself, who knows his human name, is his human wife. Trivia *DocGod is the only Doc and Human who became a God. *It is unknown what DocGod's human name is. *DocGod is the first Doc in history and was the one who started the bloodline. *DocGod is the only God, whose name consisted out of God. *3 out of DocGod's 4 signature moves contain the word "God". Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:PowerForm Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Large PowerForms